propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Nakara Kamin
Introduction Nakara Kamin is a character who bridges all the instalments of the Propella universe, and is the mascot character of the entire project. She appears as a brown-haired girl with green eyes, and her hair tied up in a long ribbon that goes down past her waist. She wears a white coverall most of the time with a thin leather belt clasped around the waist. Under that, she wears a pair of tights that reach to halfway down her thighs. A pair of Converse sneakers adorn her feet. The Adler Investigation Main page: The Adler Investigation As an officially sanctioned part of the Orlanian military under the Orlania Defense Engagement Special Agency (ODESA), Kamin was personally approached by LTG McIntyre to aid MCG Industries' Chloe Adler with her investigation, as MCG is an established trading partner that supplies military technology to Orlania. As she cannot send the conventional military for fear of societal backlash, LTG McIntyre picks Kamin to go for the mission. Abilities and Items Nakara Kamin possesses several abilities, due to her half-angel descent in the Roleplay Propverse, and her magical nature in the Story Propverse. These abilities are the same in both instalments. Powers ''Heaven Requiem - Light Manipulation Kamin has the ability to collect light and manipulate it. However, she cannot create light: in pitch darkness, this power becomes useless. At night, her powers are drastically reduced, except under the influence of a full moon, as the light combined with the mystical power of the moon grant her increased proficiency in using her collected light. She is thus as strong under a full moon as in broad daylight. Kamin often uses this power in conjunction with her sharpshooting skills as a sniper. Flight Kamin has a pair of white wings that she extends whenever she requires them. When they are not extended, the wings are folded over in the nook of her back, compressing into a small area no less than twenty centimeters in diameter and one centimeter in thickness through pressing out all the air in her feathers. These wings enable her flight. Kamin often ues this power in conjunction with her light manipulation to create a unique flying style similar to a jet plane. Items Kamin has within her possession several items that she uses in combat. Halmayr Halmayr is a pole-arm/spear fusion weapon that Kamin uses for close quarter combat. A kite-shaped sapphire is embedded in its golden head, and used as a mana-storage device when the weapon is not in its released form. Its name means ''Mystic Halberd of Air. In both instalments, this weapon is a gift from her father. However, in the Story Propverse, this weapon is an ancient holy weapon, while in the Roleplay Propverse it is an actual weapon of Heaven. NT-004APA "Lance of Requiem" The NT-004APA is a rifle used by Kamin in all her missions, and heavily modified for her use. The name "Lance of Requiem" was given to it by New Technia forces, as a sign of respect for the weapon and its user. Kamin adopted this name quickly, and now often refers to her rifle as "Requiem". It has been modified to be capable of shooting light-infused bullets, and when required can be magically altered into its alternate form, Hammer of Requiem. In the Hammer of Requiem ''mode, the NT-004APA adopts the form of a giant rocket launcher, and fires huge magical beams at the target at the expense of large amounts of mana both to generate the shot and maintain this form. This mode often leaves Kamin exhausted and vulnerable if the threat is not removed. This weapon only exists in the Story Propverse. Appearances Propella Project (Original) ''Main Article: Propella Project Kamin appears in the original Propella MMORPG concept as a weapons specialist without her supernatural abilities. Propella Project (Story) Main article: Propella Project Kamin appears in the second Propella Project comic as a main character. The Roundtable Main article: The Roundtable Kamin is a player character in the Roundtable roleplay project. Renai Academy Main article: Renai Academy There are several plans to put her within the Renai Academy roleplay project, but none of them have been finalised. Category:Characters Category:Propella Story Universe Category:ODESA